wagymnasticsfandomcom-20200222-history
Main:Elisa Meneghini
Como, Lombardy, Italy |Row 3 title = Club |Row 3 info = Lixonum |Row 4 title = Current status |Row 4 info = Active}}Elisa Meneghini (born July 24, 1997) is an elite Italian artistic gymnast and 2016 Olympian. Although she's an all-around gymnast, her best event is balance beam. She is the 2014 Italian National Champion in the all-around, balance beam and floor exercise. Junior Career Meneghini has been competing internationally since 2011. At the European Youth Olympic Festival, Meneghini helped the Italian team place first in the team competition and placed third in the all-around. In 2012, she competed at the Junior European Championships. She placed second with the Italian team and fourth in the all-around. She qualified to every event final, but only won a bronze medal on balance beam. Senior Career 2013 In February, it was announced she would be making her senior debut at the Tokyo World Cup in April, alongside compatriot Vanessa Ferrari. In March, she was announced as a member of the Italian team for the City of Jesolo Trophy.Jesolo In Jesolo, she won silver with the Italian team and placed seventh in the all-around. Afterwards, Meneghini was named to the Italian team for the European Championships. At the Tokyo World Cup and European Championships, she placed seventh in the all-around. She also placed seventh on balance beam at the European Championships. At the Italian Nationals in late May, Meneghini won silver in the all-around but had troubles in event finals, not medaling on uneven bars, balance beam, or floor exercise. Later in September, she competed in a friendly meet against Germany, winning team gold and all-around bronze medals. Meneghini was announced as a competitor for the Mexico Open in November.Mexico Open However, she later withdrew and was replaced by compatriot Francesca Deagostini.withdrawal 2014 In February, she competed at the first Serie A in Firenze, winning the team bronze medal. At the second Serie A in Torino, she placed fifth with her team. At the City of Jesolo Trophy, she won silver with her team and on balance beam (tied with USA's Alyssa Baumann), and placed fourth on floor and sixth in the all-around, the highest placing for the Italians that year. At the third Serie A in Desio, she won bronze with her team. In May, she competed at the European Championships, placing fifth with her team. She later won the all-around, floor, and beam, and placed eighth on bars at the Italian Nationals. In early September, she competed at the Novara Cup, winning gold with her team. The following week, she competed at the Golden League, winning balance beam gold, team and all-around silver, and placing sixth on floor, and seventh on bars. She was promptly named to the Italian team for the World Championships, but later withdrew due to back pains. 2015 Meneghini returned to competition at the 1st Serie A Nationale, placing fifth with her team. She placed fourth at the 2nd Serie A later that month, and won team silver at the 3rd Serie A the following month. At the City of Jesolo Trophy, she won team silver and placed eighth on beam and twenty-third in the all-around. In May, she won team bronze at the 4th Serie A. Later that month, she helped the Italians win team silver and placed fifth in the all-around at a friendly meet against gymnasts from Russia, Romania, and Colombia. She placed third in the all-around and helped her team to second at the Novaro Cup. In October, she competed at the World Championships in Glasgow, Scotland, helping the Italian team place seventh in the team final. 2016 Meneghini started off the season by winning team silver at the 1st Serie A Nationale in February. She went on to place eighth in the all-around at the Stuttgart World Cup in March. She also won team bronze at the 2nd Serie A Nationale that month, placed fifth at the 3rd Serie A in April, and sixth at the 4th Serie A in May. In June, she competed at the European Championships in Switzerland, helping the Italians place fifth. In July, she competed at the Italian National Championships, winning bronze in the all-around, placing sixth on uneven bars, tying for gold on balance beam with Carlotta Ferlito, and winning gold outright on floor exercise. Following the National Championships, she was named to the Italian Olympic team.Olympics Rio Olympics Italy competed in the second subdivision of qualifications, starting on vault. Meneghini was the best performer of the Italians in qualifications, but did not compete the uneven bars and therefore was not eligible for the all-around. Italy had a rough rotation on balance beam, which ultimately cost them a spot in the team final. 2017 Meneghini placed fifth with her team at the 1st Serie A Nationale in February, third at the 2nd Serie A in April, and fourth at the 3rd Serie A in June. She went on to win team gold and place eighth in the all-around at the Flanders International Team Challenge in Belgium. She only competed on three events at the Italian Nationals in September, but didn't make the event finals. She went on to compete at the 4th Serie A, winning team bronze. In November, she competed at the Elite Gym Massilia, winning silver on floor and placing fourth with her team and sixteenth in the all-around. 2018 Meneghini competed at the Doha World Cup in March, qualifying for the floor exercise final. She tied for the gold medal with Belgium's Axelle Klinckaert and North Korea's Kim Su-Jong, Meneghini's first ever major international medal as a senior. In June, she competed at the 3rd Italian Serie A Nationale, winning silver with her team. In July, she competed at the Italian National Championships, placing fifteenth in the all-around. 2020 Meneghini competed at the 1st Italian Serie A in early February, placing ninth with her team. Medal Count Floor Music 2013 - "Galop Infernal" 2016-2018 - "Xtasy" by Nima Van Ghavim References